warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Border
The Border-By Duskwater101 When clouds cover the sky, And the fight breaks out. Two clans are remaining. Desruction awaits while quarrels over the border. Two apprentices are in the middle of it. And its the quest of love and loyalty. Prolouge "You've all got to be mouse-brained to belive that dirty lie!" Murmerers of agreement and ''disagreement rippled through the gathering cats. A ungroomed, Dirty dark brown tom was sitting on the great rock, His jaw wide open with hatred. A silver tabby she-cat yowled from the other side of the great rock. "No, You've got to be mouse-brained to think that would happen!" She was spitting, Infact, All the leaders were spitting at eachother. Clouds slowly covererd the sky. I looked up, I was a medicine cat, A medicine cat disgusted from breaking the truce. My white fur was gleaming in the pale moonlght, As all i was paying for is admiring my beautiful coat. Then i heard a pitiful whisper. "A fight is going to break out in a few seconds..." ''Foggyflower? i almost belived that i heard her former mentor's voice. How could i hear such a whisper in this bone-rattling. Pitiful, Ungratful cats! '' I looked up at my leader, Winterstar, Leader of AshenClan. ''She was one so smart and beautiful. ''I thought, Observing her matted silver pelt. ''Now she is dumb and dirty. I twiched my whiskers, My apprentice, Wetpaw, Was crouching beside me. "Go get herbs, A battle may start out" I hissed into her ear, Barley able to hear my voice among the angry cat. Wetpaw dashed off, I heard a loud splash in the water. Bless StarClan for such a faithful apprentice. Once the blue-gray apprentice was back, I saw the other clans doing the same thing. Y'know what, We were right on the dot. SnipeClan's leader, Acrestar, Just declared war. "SnipeClan attack!" After i heard that yowl, More were to come. "TaintedClan attack!" "GrassClan attack!" And finally. "AshenClan attack!" I felt a tom lunge over her. My heart was fairly twisted with fear. But it was only Limeclaw. Blood pounded in my ears. Blood sprayed the forest floor. Leafriver just stumbled to mine and Wetpaw's paws. "Hurry! Get cobwebs and thyme! We must stop the bleeding!" I growled to Wetpaw. "Aye! Thyme for the shock, It was a quick blow from TaintedClan's Dampfur!" She was reporting the wounds to me. She heard a 'Yowl' and a 'Scream' and don't forget a 'Moan'. Leafriver was moaning in pain as Wetpaw did it wrong. "NO! Not like that, Mouse-Brain! Chew the thyme first, Then give it to the wounded cat!" I hissed. "Sorry!" "Sorry ain't rise cats from the dead, Missy!" Wetpaw did was i told her do. Looks like...OMG, NOBODY IS LEFT FROM TAINTEDCLAN OR GRASSCLAN?! I thought, Gasping. We must of killed them, Like, All of them! I leaped on the great rock, Spitting. "Cats of all-Cats of SnipeClan and AshenClan! You disgust me! Stop this fighting, And stop it right now!" Acrestar hissed. "Why should we listen to a puny little medicine cat! What do you know?" "Shes right Acrestar, Listen more closely to your medicine cats.." A voice mumbled, It was SnipeClan's medicine cat, Quaildapple. "We must stop this-" Quaildapple was cut off by two screams, A SnipeClan queen and ''a AshenClan queen fell to the ground panting. "Th kits are coming" Wailed a cat. Another screamed. "Its an omen!" "Hush!" "SILENCE!" I boomed. "Its a sigh from StarClan, The birth of these kits are a curse! We must make a border! And no cat shall cross it!" "Yes!" A cat meowed. Another at started a chant. "The border!" "The border!" Chapter One- Lavender stuck in ice I dashed out of the apprentice den, My tangled silver fur drew back as i ran to the fresh-kill pile. "Ha, I'll beat your flea-ridden butt there!" I called over my shoulder. A sharp paw pulled me back. "Mom!" I moaned as Poolfur started to groom my fur. Juniperpaw twiched her whiskers in amusment. "I win!" She yowled. I snorted. I can hunt and swim better then her! I thought, Lifting my chin up high. "Your're done-" Poolfur meowed as she pushed me away. "-Your turn!" "Haha!" I meowed as my sister was pulled to my mother' side, Her blue-gray coat was soon neat and pretty. ''Mine is prettier! I glanced at my long, Silver fur. Juniperpaw snapped me out of my thoughts. "Mom! Icepaw is daydreaming again!" Juniperpaw meowed, With a hint of annoyence in her tone. I shook my head. "Your just jealous becaue i got more pretty fur!" I retorted, Flicking my tail playfully. " "Why you-" She hissed an leaped at me. I dodged out of the way and bit her tail. My teeth sunk into it. "Ow!" "Mom-" Juniperpaw was cut off with a loud mrrow of amusment. "Oh, Juniperpaw. What would i do without you?" Poolfur chuckled, Our father, Badgerstripe sat down beside his mate. "Im taking Frogpaw out for battle training and i talked to your mentors, Want to come?" I exchanged glances with Juniperpaw. "Ok!" We squealed at the same time. "Im sorry..." A grumpy voice sounded from the medicine den. Oh great, What does she want? ''I thought, Looking at a white she-cat. "I need her......" "But Yarrowsnow-" I complained as the old medicine cat told her off. "Im training to be a '''warrior' not a medicine cat!" I protested, My tail flicking with frustration. "And warriors do what their told!" Yarrowsnow retorted, In a wary mimcing tone. I groaned as i padded away with the grumpy cat. "So?" I asked. Yarrowsnow's eyes widened with shock. "You are!" "Im what?" "You are the cat, The one in the prophecy, The one where the Lavender is stuck in ice!" Yarrowsnow gasped. Lavender? I was confused. Lavender is a herb, And im not real ice! I kept silent, My head ducked down the whole time. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Paw step by paw step. I carried some raspberry leaves into Yarrowsnow's storage. What does that crazy old cat want with me? I padded out of the den, Ears twiching when cas burst into camp. Juniperpaw bounded up to me, Eyes tearing with excitment. "Wow! Today was so fun! I learned the hindquarter belly rake and a kicked Frogpaw's tail!" She squealed. I rolled my blue eyes. "Whats gotten into your fur?" I ignored her and kept walking to my nest. "Fine! Be like that, But im going to tell Winterstar!" My sister bounded away.'' She doesen't mean it, Right?'' I thought, My whiskers twiching with worry. I so hope not.... Chapter Two- What A Nice Suprise I looked around the clearing. Cats we're bustling about in camp, Jadefur, The deputy, Was barking orders. The warrios we're dashing in and out of camp, The kits we're play-fighting, Elder's were basking in the sunlight and the apprentices were sitting, Gossiping. Sunpaw said. "I heard Foxtail is expecting kits!" Emberpaw replied. "Whos the father?" Then Swanpaw came along and said. "I think Smokefeet is." I whipped around and faced them, I got really annoyed. "Can you just shut up!" I hissed. They stared at me. Emberpaw snarled and leaped at me. I saw Irispaw come running. She pushed him off me. "Get off him!" She hissed. I knew she liked me, But i diden't like her back. I silently dashed while the four argued. My mentor, Dampfur, Stepped infront of me. "Lavenderpaw! Where are you going?" He asked sternly. "To the dirtplace." I retorted cooly. He gave me a looked and let me pass. Sheesh, What got under his fur? I pushed into the bramber tunnel. ______________________________________________________________________________________- I walked out of the tunnel. It was time for the dusk patrol. Dampfur walked up to me. "Come on, We're waiting!" He complained, Nosing my small brown body to where Fleetwhisker, Daisysong and Irispaw we're standing. We started to move out. Irispaw bounded up to me. "This is my first border patrol! So exciting!" She meowed, Matching my pace. I twiched my whiskers. She continued on and on and started to get really annoying. "I wonder what AshenClan looks like!" She exclaimed. "I bet they're so small and we can beat-" I snapped, Now i was on it. "Well AshenClan is going to rip your whiskers off it you don't shut up!" I yowled. Dampfur whipped around, Looking disapointed. "Lavenderpaw!" He scolded, I ducked as he tryed to cuff my ear. Irispaw gave me a soft frown, Rested her tabby tail on my flank, And went to walk beside Daisysong. I sneered at Dampfur's miss but he bowled me over and pinned me. I yelped with suprise. "Get off!" I yowled and tryed to push him off, But is weight was greater them mine. He got off me. He said. "Go to some other part of the forest and cool down," I nodded and walked off. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! ''I thought. I walked to the river. There he saw a beautiful silver tabby swimming in the river. ''Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful. Chapter Three- The Most Beautiful thing in the world. More coming soon.